Happy Valentine's Day, Ryou!
by Ami Rawr Needs A Cookie
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Ryou is out and Bakura tries his hand at making his lover's favorite treats. Tendershipping One-Shot


Happy Valentine's Day, Ryou!

"Alright, I'm going out for a bit to get the groceries, Bakura." Ryou said as his kicked on his shoes and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I'll be back in around an hour or so."

"Okay, see you soon," Bakura replied with a smile as he closed the door after Ryou. Bakura breathed a sigh of relief as he slid slowly down the door and held his face in his hands. "Oooooooohhhh, what am I going to do?" He asked himself.

Today was Valentine's Day and Bakura had completely forgot to get Ryou anything. He knew that Ryou would understand, but for once Bakura wanted to be different and do something nice for him.

Bakura tapped his chin. "Hmmmmmm... What does Ryou like?" Bakura knew the answers to that, but which one to choose. "A book? No not romantic. Flowers? Too expected. Chocolate? Where the hell am I going to buy that? A knife? Ryou isn't a sadist." Bakura thought once more. "I'm sure he would love something that I made for him. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

What could be made that Bakura wouldn't make a mess of?

"I GOT IT!" Bakura shouted as he jumped up. "CREAM PUFFS!" Bakura just hoped that he wouldn't burn the apartment down. "But how do you make cream puffs?" Bakura asked himself. "Uhhh... I'll just wing it." He said walking towards the kitchen.

He washed his hands and got out a big bowl. He pulled out a spoon from a drawer.

"What do you put in cream puffs?"

"CREAM!" Was the answer Bakura came up with.

Bakura grabbed the two cans of whipped cream and squirted them into the huge bowl. Then he threw away the cans.

"Aren't eggs and sugar usually in things like this?" Bakura didn't know, but he did know that Ryou liked sugar. Bakura dumped the entire bag of sugar into the bowl along with the whipped cream. He decided that he might as well put eggs into the mixture as well. He carefully cracked two eggs and threw away the empty shells.

"Maybe some milk too," Bakura said as he looked into the bowl. It was missing some kind of liquid and milk was sure to do the trick. Bakura poured little milk into the bowl and put the gallon away.

"Time for flour!" Bakura cheered. Bakura liked flour. You could throw it at people and laugh. Bakura poured as much flour as he could into the bowl before he tried to close the bag. Flour ended up flying out of the bag and onto his face and hands. If Ryou was here, he would have been laughing, but Bakura was not amused. He wiped the flour away from his eyes before throwing the dreaded bag of flour out the window. _'That should take care of it,' _He thought as he looked at the monster in the bowl.

How on earth was he going to mix it?

Bakura grabbed the spoon before pounding it into the bowl. Once it was settled in, Bakura tried to move it around.

_'Ra dammit, it's stuck!' _

Bakura tried many more spoons after that, but they all had the same fate. Finally, he tried a wooden spoon.

"AHA!" He cried to the gods as he began to stir the disturbing spoon filled thing inside the bowl. Though Bakura ended up with the ingredients all over him, he was quite content to actually have stirred the thing.

Bakura prepared a cookie sheet before placing the blob onto the tin foil and turning on the oven. Bakura shoved the pan into the oven and put the timer on for 30:00 minutes. That was enough for cream puffs right?

Bakura heard the front door being opened.

"Bakura, I'm home!" Ryou shouted from the doorway.

Bakura began to panic. There was a mess in the kitchen and Ryou's present wasn't finished baking yet! Bakura ran out of the kitchen to greet Ryou in the living room. Ryou was carrying two bags.

"Here," Bakura said taking the bags away from him. Ryou eyed him.

"What are you covered in?" He inquired, but instead of waiting for an answer, he skimmed his finger across Bakura's cheek and ate whatever the heck it was off his finger. Ryou make a face.

"It tastes... interesting..." The smaller boy said. "You could taste the sugar."

Bakura chuckled and went to put the plastic bags into the kitchen. Ryou followed him.

"So what were you up to?" Ryou asked gesturing towards the things on the floor and spoons.

"Oh Ryou, you'll be so proud of me!" Bakura said excitedly grabbing his lover's hands. "Look at what I made for you!" Bakura threw open the oven door and Ryou nearly jumped out the window. The 'cream puff' was oozing off the cookie tin and onto the bottom of the oven. Ryou stood next to Bakura in awe. Bakura's face fell.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Ryou," Bakura said glumly as he sank to his knees. "This has to be the worse Valentine's Day ever."

Ryou chuckled before crouching down next to Bakura.

"'Kura," Ryou stated making Bakura look at him with the special nickname of his. "Today isn't Valentine's Day."

Bakura's mouth fell open. "What?"

Ryou stood up, bringing Bakura with him and he turned off the oven.

"Valentine's Day is next month."

Bakura's eye twitched. Ryou sat upon the table, the only thing that wasn't covered in flour, eggs, milk, or whatever else Bakura decided to put in that thing.

Bakura lay his head in Ryou's lap and Ryou began to stroke his hair.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Ryou asked amused with a laugh.

"It was written on the calendar." Bakura said pointing at the thing that hung over the table.

Ryou scanned it before laughing.

"Melvin wrote that to trick you."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Bakura shouted but before he could go anywhere, Ryou grabbed his wrist and brought him into a long, passionate kiss.

"Why go with him when you could stay with me?" Ryou purred in his ear. He didn't quite want to deal with an angry Marik who would want to kill Bakura for killing Melvin. Bakura stared in shocked at Ryou, who in turn winked at him.

"Okay," Bakura answered quickly.

Ryou giggled before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the sink where he demanded that Bakura washed his face and hands. Bakura obliged and after that the two settled down on the couch snuggling together while watching movies.

It was a wonderful 'Valentine's Day' indeed. 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
